creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:CreepsMcCreepy
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the The Rainbow Studios page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! EmpyrealInvective (talk) 19:15, June 21, 2015 (UTC) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 19:22, June 21, 2015 (UTC) :^ We have standards here for a reason. We get anywhere between twenty and thirty creepy pastas a day and a large portion of them are from first-time writers. That is not a valid excuse. Your story had a number of punctuation and story issues.It valid to rip a premise directly from the "Abandoned by Disney" series. Here is a copy of your story. Do not reupload it. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 19:46, June 21, 2015 (UTC) Story Deletion Your story has been deleted as it was an obvious ripoff of The Russian Sleep Experiment. Stop stealing other people's ideas, if it happens again, you will be blocked. | creepypasta.wikia.com | I'm the man who's gonna burn your house down! With the lemons! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 11:23, July 18, 2015 (UTC) :Your story had a variety of issues with grammar and punctuation that meant it wasn't up to our quality standards, as well as featuring a concept ripped directly from The Russian Sleep Experiment. A copy of your story is available here. | creepypasta.wikia.com | I'm the man who's gonna burn your house down! With the lemons! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 12:06, July 18, 2015 (UTC) Re-uploaded story Please don't re-upload your deleted story. It is against the rules. If you feel your story is well-written or meets the Quality Standards criteria, make a case on deletion appeal or post it into our Writer's Workshop for comprehensive user review. If you re-upload a deleted pasta again, you will receive a 1-day suspension from editing. | creepypasta.wikia.com | I'm the man who's gonna burn your house down! With the lemons! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 11:44, July 18, 2015 (UTC) Re: Question I'm not sure what image you are talking about. If you could leave a url (in your message on my talk) to the page that has the image, I could try and help. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 14:58, July 19, 2015 (UTC) Re: Image That image has been used in multiple stories, most notably Tourist Trap. The narration features that image (where this site does not) so it has been inexorably tied to that cp. The ride is called the "happy worm" (shiver...) I believe the picture is from the abandoned Kiddieland amusement park, but this site has gone in-depth with tracking it down. Hope that answers your question. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 16:10, July 19, 2015 (UTC) ClericofMadness (talk) 18:32, September 7, 2017 (UTC) Deletion Your pasta has been deleted, as per your request. But in future, if you want any of your pages deleted, DO NOT BLANK THEM. Blanking is considered vandalism, even for your own pages. If you want your page deleted, do so by adding an apropriate template at the top of them. Helel ben Shahaar (talk) 19:27, June 24, 2018 (UTC)